phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Nominations for administratorship
This page is for nominating users to become administrators of the site. *If, after no less than seven days from the nomination, the voting is unanimous and the nominee has accepted, then a bureaucrat will grant the user administrator privileges. If no consensus has been reached within fourteen days, the nomination is rejected. *If rejected, the user must wait 30 days before becoming eligible to be nominated again. There is no limit to the number of times a member may be nominated. Voting Etiquette In order to vote on nominations for administratorship, you must be a registered user with more than 5 un-reverted edits. There are three sections for each nomination: Support, Oppose, and Comments. *Use a # sign instead of a * to mark the votes so it is easy to see the number of votes. *The nominee should not vote for himself, but instead mark the initial section of the nomination as Accepted along with his signature. The nominee may make additional comments in the Comments section. *You may provide a rationale (reason) when supporting a nomination. *You must provide a rationale when objecting to a nomination. Any objection that clearly has no connection to this project or one that does not list a rationale can be considered invalid. *If you wish to discuss the nomination without voting, use the comments section. *If you wish to remove your vote, please strikethrough it by surrounding it with . This is so we can accurately track the voting, especially once it's archived. Open Nominations User:FossilsDaDaDa Nominated by User:Scubadave 23:35, March 27, 2011 (UTC) FossilsDaDaDa has worked hard on this wiki. She has contributed a lot to the articles of this wiki and is extremely friendly. She deserves to become an administrator of this wiki. She has over 1000 edits, and shows the potential of becoming a great admin. Nomination accepted I accept this nomination as administrator. I have wished to become one for a great length of time, so this is a great honor. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 23:38, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Support # I support the nomination of Fossy as an admin. My 25 days of member experience tells so, even if we haven't been properly introduced. (I'm Danny, by the way.) That and anyone who has been homeschooled can't be all bad. ;) - You built a time machine... out of a phone booth? Dantheman007a 00:33, March 28, 2011 (UTC) # I support. She's pretty cool, and trustworthy on here AND Tv tropes —Stacy Hirano AND Candace Flynn Ftw! 00:37, March 28, 2011 (UTC) # You got my support for this one. Patrickau 26 03:00, March 28, 2011 (UTC) # While I find another admin partially unnecessary, I believe that Fossy should have a chance. She's a helpful user on the wiki and fanon, and should at least be considered for admin, if not give the job. GO ASPIES! All You Need 04:24, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Sorry. Although she is a good contributor, this Wiki already has 4 admins, two crats, and last time I checked, everything's running smoothly, I have no problem with Fossils herself, it's just that nothing's happened that puts up the need ''for an admin. - ''I see a little silhouette-o of a plant! Scaramouche! Scaramouche! Will you do the Fandango? 00:43, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Comments # Well there goes all my hopes and dreams, thank you very much. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 00:56, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :# Um, please don't react like that. It was a single opposition. Two others supported, and you've been nominated for not even one whole day. There is no reason to consider your hopes and dreams crashed because of a single vote against you after not even 24 hours. The Flash {talk} 01:19, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :# Meh, you're right. But don't the votes have to be unanimous in order to achieve adminship? - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 01:21, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :## If you read the top, it says that if seven days go by and all the votes approve the nomination, then voting can end and the nomination is successful. But, if there's an opposing vote, then we check at the end of two weeks to see what the results are. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:45, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :## Oh. Well in that case, I apologize for overreacting. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 03:08, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :## I don't beleive Planty's vote should even count, considering his track record. Talk to me.(Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. 22:02, March 28, 2011 (UTC) # Fossy's a great editor and all, and she's really helpful to the wiki in doing edits and keeping peace and such, but I think, at the moment, we have enough admins as it is. Besides, lost of other people here over 1000 edits (including me) but I'' don't get nominated (sadly). Anyway, that's just my two cents. --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 22:15, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ::That's because you have less than 40 actual page edits. [[User:Scubadave|Talk to me.']](Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. 22:22, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Closed Nominations :: Previous closed nominations may be viewed in the archive. Category:Site administration